Adam Lebowitz
Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz of Foundation Imaging, was a computer graphics animation supervisor on Star Trek: Voyager. He also worked on the ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' Director's Edition DVD. Apart from these, Lebowitz was also the visual effects supervisor for the Star Trek: The Experience movie Borg Invasion 4D. Lebowitz won an Emmy Award for his work on the Voyager episode , whereas he was previously nominated for the episode . While working on the episode , Lebowitz hit upon the idea for what eventually became the successful Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar series. Around the same time he also co-wrote the reference book, Star Trek: Starship Spotter. A graduate of the School of Visual Arts, Lebowitz started his professional career in the motion picture industry in 1992, as he joined newly formed Foundation Imaging where he worked as a visual effects animator on the groundbreaking television series Babylon 5, as far as the then new technique of computer generated imagery (CGI) was concerned. Upon closure of Foundation in 2002, he was one of the few CGI staffers that did not follow his former co-workers into employment at Eden FX, the company that from then on was the sole CGI supplier for the remainder of the Star Trek television franchise. After having worked on the Borg Invasion 4D ride in 2004, he subsequently worked, first employed by Zoic Studios (for whom he firstly worked on the science fiction movie Serenity in 2005) and then by the studio itself, from 2005 through 2009, on Ronald D. Moore's Battlestar Galactica franchise. He has shared two Emmy nominations for his work on this series, one in 2005 and another in 2007. He and his fellow effects department members won the latter nomination. From 2009 onward he was employed by The Third Floor, Inc. and while in their employ has worked as pre-visualization director/visual effects artist on the productions Journey 2: The Mysterious Island, Battleship, Men in Black 3 (all three 2012) and Jack the Giant Slayer (slated for 2013). In 2012 he quit his job at that company and has joined Persistence of Vision, his work as pre-visualization artist in the thriller Now You See Me (slated for 2013), his most recent work. Emmy Awards Emmy Award credits in the category "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series": * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Eric Chauvin, Arthur Codron, Paul Hill, Koji Kuramura, Greg Rainoff, Mitch Suskin, and John M. Teska * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Rob Bonchune, Elizabeth Castro, Arthur J. Codron, Dan Curry, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Ronald B. Moore, Mitch Suskin, Greg Rainoff, and John Teska Bibliography *"A Month in Hell", Sci-Fi & Fantasy Models, issue 32, September 1998, pp. 51-52 - Author *"What's Going Down in MojoWorld?", Sci-Fi & Fantasy Models International, issue 41, October 1999, pp. 24-25 - Author * Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar series, 2001-2003 issues – Co-illustrator/Editor * Star Trek: Starship Spotter – Co-illustrator * Klingon Bird of Prey Owners' Workshop Manual – Illustrator External links * * Darth Mojo blog - Adam Lebowitz's personal blog * * Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz at LinkedIn.com es:Adam Lebowitz Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Star Trek reference artists Category:Star Trek publication editors